cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Akrie/So Many Locked Cookies! Help!
There are a lot of Cookies (51 at this time) you can play as in Cookie Run and many more will come in the near future. However, most of them are locked behind requirements! This will be a guide on how to unlock the Cookies. You COULD unlock them early with Crystals, but for an expectation of two or three Cookies it is not recommended. Cookies Unlocked at Start You will start the game as a Brave Cookie, which is a very basic Cookie with no remarkable qualities. It's a good idea to switch as soon as possible. Cookies Unlocked by Points Simply put, you just need to score points to unlock the Cookies! Keep in mind, however, that the points need to be gathered in one run. You can't unlock Adventurer Cookie, for example, if you only get 1,500,000 points one run and 500,000 in another. It has to be in one run. To get points, just increase your Energy Boost and Jelly levels. It will allow you to run longer and gather more points. Certain Cookies, Pets and treasures can increase the points you get. Just experiment and have fun! Cookies Unlocked by # of Friends To unlock the above Cookies, you need to have a certain number of Friends. It may seem daunting, but don't despair. There are a lot of places where you can get LINE IDs - such as right on this site! You can view it here. Just leave your name in the thread and people will add you! You can add them as well. Just be patient, and you will easily get all the Friends you need to unlock the Cookies. As an additional bonus, you also get Hearts which allows you to do a LOT of runs daily! Just be sure to Gift them and let the Gifts bounce back and forth for more Hearts! Cookies Unlocked by # of Cookies The first part is very simple. You just need to buy a certain number of Cookies to unlock the Cookie. For the fully upgraded Cookies, just fully upgrade Cookies. It's going to take a while, though! To make it easier on you, start working on C rank Cookies and work your way up. Mint Choco Cookie should be one of the first Cookies you can unlock with Crystals. He will generate a lot of Coins with his Violin Performance ability which is vital in this game. If you need Crystals, just head to the Secret Code '''page so you can nab some free ones. '''Cookies Unlocked by # of Pets This one is a little trickier. Pets require Crystals, and it will be likely you will gain duplicates of a pet if you try hatching a pet egg. Don't worry, if you get a duplicate, it will upgrade the pet for free! You may also get a free pet (or an upgrade) through Gifts Lucky Draw - but keep in mind it only gives you C and B rank pets (aside from Witty Dumbell for some reason...). It's a good idea to buy one pet and fully upgrade it before you buy another. It will make the game give you a new pet because the ones you have are already fully upgraded. To make it easier on meeting the fully upgraded pets requirements, start working on the C rank pets and work your way up. If there's a Cookie you should buy with Crystals, you should buy Cheesecake Cookie. She will generate a lot of coins for you with her Coin Firework Parties ability which you will need to buy or upgrade pretty much everything in the game. If you need Crystals, don't worry. You can actually get free Crystals through Secret Code '''offers. '''Cookies Unlocked by # of Treasures You need to have a certain number of treasures to unlock the Cookies. Some Cookies require you to just have a certain number of treasures. However, some Cookies are a bit more flicky, as they will only count S rank treasures. You can get S rank treasures by fully upgrading S rank Pets. S rank Cookies will also give you S rank treasures if you fully upgrade them. You will frequently find tickets which will give you a free shot at a S rank treasure from finishing certain achievements or very rarely in Mystery Boxes. Alternatively, you can buy treasures with Crystals. It's 25 Crystals for a Supreme Treasure Chest which has a chance of giving you a S rank treasure, or 119 Crystals for 7 tries with the Big Set. For Cookies that requires you to fully upgrade your treasures - just fully upgrade your treasures; it doesn't matter what rank they are. Due to how the upgrading system works with treasures, it's a good idea to just buy up treasures for 5,000 coins a pop from Good Treasure Chest and fully upgrade them to save yourself coins. By the way, you're going to have to actually keep the +9 treasures for it to count. You can't just fully upgrade and then extract or sell them. You need to keep them. I hope you're ready to expand your treasure cabinet consisently to keep up with the increasing requirements! Cookies Unlocked by # of Evolved Treasures Some Cookies requires you to evolve your treasures. To make it easier on you, just evolve C rank treasures. Of course, some Cookies will only count S rank treasures... Cookies Unlocked by Levels Just run a lot! If you want to make it easier on yourself, use the Double XP Boost. You can also use certain Cookies and treasures to increase your acquired XP, such as Bright Cookie and her Bright Cookie's Lollipop Bite treasure. A good combi to get a lot of XP is to use Alchemist Cookie with Coin Scale and Bright Cookie as a relay with treasures that increases XP gain. Alternatively, you can use Ginger Claus if you have him. He doesn't give as much XP as Bright Cookie (10% vs 12%), but he does have an additional bonus of increasing the coins at the end by 20%. If you do not have Ginger Claus or want more raw XP, stick with Bright Cookie but I would recommend Ginger Claus. The further you run, the more XP you gain. So don't give up so quick in your run! Just run as far as you can! If you have to buy a Cookie with Crystals, I would strongly recommend Angel Cookie. Her Magnetic Aura will be a godsend, and her treasure is very vital, and trying to reach level 30 to unlock her without her Magnetic Aura would just be a very slow, boring slog. Again, there are free Crystals you can obtain through the Secret Code page. Cookies Unlocked by Coins Do I really need to explain this? Just collect coins! Cheesecake Cookie or Mint Choco Cookie will make it easier for you if you have unlocked them (and you should!). Cookies Unlocked by Upgrades All you have to do is reach a certain level with upgrades to unlock the Cookies. Cookies Unlocked by Gathering All Mystery Jewels Simply put, just collect all Mystery Jewels in their stages! They are a rare drop from Mystery Boxes, however, and there are a ton of other prizes you will likely have to obtain before you finally win them. Just be patient and continue running, and one day you will luck out! Special Event Cookies You just need to meet certain objectives during certain events to obtain the Cookies before they leave. If you have missed your chance, they MAY be brought back again later down the road. That's a ton of Cookies, but many more will be released later down the road, so I will be updating this blog whenever they come out. Have fun runnin'! Category:Blog posts